


Cake Dom For Dummies [Candler Perspective]

by DameGreyWulf



Series: Zed n Candler [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aggression, Aggressive, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Cake, Creampie, Cum Fetish, Cum on body, Cumming on the body, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domination, Dry Humping, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Force-Feeding, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Feeding, Jacking off, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Stuffing, excessive cum, feeder, feeders, humping, mlm, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGreyWulf/pseuds/DameGreyWulf
Summary: Zed has decided to very excessively indulge in his feeding fetish, but it's his very dominant behaviour about it that really enchants Candler!
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Unisex Character & Original Male Character, Original Unisex Character/Original Male Character
Series: Zed n Candler [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1273844
Kudos: 3





	Cake Dom For Dummies [Candler Perspective]

**Author's Note:**

> This features my characters Zedinal and Marcellus (Candler) Beezl. They are not quite human and not quite furry, and Zed is actually unisex. Their descriptions are here:  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/73200/zedinal-beezl  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/23093/marcellus-candler-juarez-hoar-beezl

He popped something small and spongy into my mouth. I happened to glance over and read the label on the over-full box he was holding expertly in his other hand: “Treats for Tricks”. With the wide, excited grin on his face as he loomed over me, I knew exactly what was coming.

“Eat, eat!”

We had been simply snuggling and slobbering on each other, getting handsy but not yet doing anything. Foreplay, lovey-dovey foreplay. So when he finally sat up and placed himself between my legs, I thought it was time. But instead, he simply pulled this box out of nowhere. 

Here I was believing he was just being the usual affectionate when he pulled me into bed, but he had a bigger plan all along.

As I had another cake-like thing stuffed into my mouth, I thought it was kind of funny how he used to get so mad at me for “forcing” these things on him. They were well-laced with a patented aphrodisiac that could turn you crazy if you ate enough. But was it my fault his love of chocolate made him do just that before he read where it came from?

Now, it was apparently my turn. 

A donut down this time, then some candies. I could start to taste the alcohol they had mixed into their recipe. He held up a cup of what appeared to be chocolate milk, but I couldn’t help but notice the same label on it. 

“R-really?” I asked, taking the straw.

“They just started making these, and I wouldn’t want my _good boy_ to choke as I stuff him full!”

I was silenced by more soft treats. Vanillas, chocolates, some strawberry here and there. He began rubbing my stomach eagerly, as if he couldn’t wait for me to start ballooning up. 

He was almost shoving things into my mouth right now, hardly allowing me the time to finish each piece. My cheeks puffed a bit and he caressed them while biting his lip. I couldn’t help but give a soft, whimpering sigh as he did so, feeling very warm. Have I already gotten so many in me? I reached down to touch myself.

“Ah-ah, who said you could?” he said, taking my hand.

I tried to whine his name in protest through my mouthful but, of course, couldn’t. He let go of my hand and patted my stomach a bit in a few places. I was feeling a bit sluggish, and he nodded a few times.

“No, no, we’re gonna need some more in you yet,” he said cheerfully. “If you really can’t wait, you’re allowed to play with your _other_ plump bits.” He groped my balls to make it clear what he meant. 

I nodded pathetically, and did as I was told as he pushed more and more food down my neck.

But there’s only so much ball-playing you can do. My fingers were shaking as I was aching to beat off like a… a… fuck, I don’t know! My brain was going numb as he was shoving his fingers in my mouth, making me lick them and pulling on my lips and jaw. I could feel the precum dribbling on my stomach. This was too much! 

“Zed…” I whined, after gulping more milk. “Please…”

“Hmm…” he hummed pleasantly, tracing a finger around my stomach. He could barely contain his smile. I knew I hadn’t really bloated up too much, what with them being small sweets and all, but they were so full of that horny shit that I dying to be fucked. 

He stuck his fingers in my mouth again. I sucked and slid my tongue around them eagerly, breathing shakily. I’d be happy if he just fucked my face. I wanted _something_ done to me! 

“Fuck me…” I whispered as he took his fingers away. 

Instead, he pinched at my nipples, and then at my stomach.

“Aw, you’re a good boy, Marcellus.” His tone was still so… hypnotically cheerful.

He sat back, causing me to sit up in confusion.

“Roll over,” he said, smirking. 

I immediately got lightheadedly giddy and quickly presented my ass to him. “Yes, god, yes, please, yes, Zed, yes!!” I babbled, swinging my tail. 

“Ah ah!” he said, and slid the box in front of me. “Keep eating.”

I hesitated, weirdly getting embarrassed. “I… I’m not a dog…” I mumbled over my shoulder. I may do puppy play, but this kind of felt like a bit much.

“But you’re my good boy, right? A good boy needs all his energy for what I’m about to do to him.” He leaned forward and ruffled my hair, while pushing down on my shoulders, forcing me to my elbows, with one arm on each side of the box.

The display of dominance made my heart skip. 

“And, uh… well,” he started, a surprising hint of nervousness in his voice, “I-I want… to pretend that it’s, uh, _me_ filling you up.” He chuckled awkwardly and patted my stomach.

I smiled, tilting my head in defeat.

I could feel him applying the lube to both of us as I dipped my head into the box and tried to select something. He scratched my head before sitting back and aggressively shoving into me, causing me to gasp out and lose some half-chewed food. He giggled and ground against me, causing me to moan his name again. He gently stroked the base of my tail, before taking it in hand and flipping it over my back. 

Dominance! I shuddered. Tail things could be so tricky, but the way he held me like this felt so good. I couldn’t help but twine myself around his arm as he quickly began roughly fucking me. My body felt electric and I crumpled the corners of the box with my fingers. At times he would slam into me hard enough to make me gasp out and lose my food again, which seemed to very much turn him on. 

“Cum on it, Marcellus!” he demanded, spanking me and stepping it up. “That’s how you say it, huh? Yeah? Cum on it?!”

“Mmhmm!” I moaned, my face buried in crumbs and smashed food, my eyes squeezed shut from concentrating in holding off. Finally! I let out a longwinded groan and several puffs of muffled pleasure, and fought the urge to completely thrash about, but I did squirm and buck a bit, clenching my tail around his arm.

I could also feel that _he_ was about to cum as he gripped me and panted. Maybe that’s why he was demanding. He spanked me again, harder this time, and pulled my tail to push deeper inside of me. I could feel him throbbing in my asshole, as he called out and squeaked cutely. 

He slowed down to a much more purposeful push, sliding my tail out of his hand like a silk tie so he could lean forward. He humped against me in a much more cuddly motion, feeling my slightly-bulging stomach as he did so. 

“Full of me, huh? Huh??” he whispered, petting my belly. He then tucked his hands into my hips, picking his pace up again. “Oh, ohhh Marcellus, I want to… stuff you like… a cream puff…” he moaned. 

I realized he might be busy with me longer than this box was going to last.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, he might be getting aggressive with the food thing. 

He wants me messy today, apparently, I thought as I ate through pie and cake. He kissed me to “clean up” a few times, but mostly, he had me sitting on a silly little stool at a shorter table in the downstairs kitchen, eating various pastries he claimed he just “had” to get out of his fridges.

I don’t know if he thinks he has to lie, or if it’s something fun for him to pretend with, but I play along. 

But why tiny chair and table? Why not out in the café?… So he can stand over me, I guess? I mean, he was doing a lot of pushing and poking, pinching my cheeks and cooing at me. He liked to make me look up at him.

He was watching me with great interest, rubbing his rock-hard cock bulging through his pants. God, it looked so tantalizing. I thought about his wet pussy, and my mouth started watering all over again. I’m happy to eat, but what I really wanted to eat was _him_. And besides, if the pants were coming off, then—

“You-you need to get in there, Marcellus,” he insisted again. He had told me this before, just before shoving something into my mouth and smearing it all over. I meant it when I thought he wanted me messy. 

“Lean in, lean in!”

“Oh, like this?” I said playfully, sitting forward, opening my mouth jokingly wide for my fork. 

“Yes, and hands behind your back!” I could see out of the corner of my eye he was moving behind me, as I put down my fork and obeyed. That’s weird. I had expected him to either take the fork or pick up some cake for me, as he had done already. He seemed a little jittery…

“Ahhh~” I said, like someone would do at a doctor visit, though trying to put a sexy spin on it as best I could.

Suddenly, I felt him over me and putting his hands on the back of my head, immediately mashing my face into the cake. 

“Get in there, get in there!” he huffed excitedly as I felt him grinding against my back.

I wasn’t sure if this was his plan all along with the stool and such, but it was hard to think when I could barely breathe through all the cake. 

His enthusiastic humping brought me forward and my hands to the floor, as my head hung onto the edge of the table. I could feel my dick fighting to get out of my pants as I enjoyed his aggression - his firm grip and pressing against my head as he thrust against my back in increasing speed and force, the slight kink in my neck that was forming, my chin being crushed against the table…

“Oh, oh oh!” he whimpered. Was he really cumming, just from this? He pressed my head like he was giving me CPR on my skull, straddling me and shuddering. Yes, I could feel a wetness on my back. His cock must have popped out during all of it, with something liquid definitely coming from it.

I sighed through a cake-covered nose as he relaxed his hands and slid them down my hair. He sat on me for a moment, giving big, happy pants. My arms and legs were shaking, but I held up. It’d been a while since I’d been ridden on like this, but I was also… so fucking _horny_. 

He shifted forward, and was doing… something. I don’t know what. I wish I could see him, but in a moment I realized he had to be getting off, judging by the wet sounds and the way he was moaning my name in quiet delight. Soon, he pulled my head back a bit and I heard him gasp, and then I felt a bit of warm fluid on my scalp. 

God, _fuck me_. I felt dizzy, extremely fucking turned on and wanting my turn so badly. My head felt loose as I let it roll a bit when he let go, feeling the sensation of his cum traveling through my hair. 

He finally heaved himself off of me, and kneeled by my side. He giggled and kissed my cheek, licking the frosting off my covered face, which made me giggle a little too. 

“Oh, good boy, my good boy Marcellus…” he said, cuddling his nose to me, and then turning my head to push his tongue into my mouth. The cake was ignored as he pulled me hard against his face to make out deeply, hotly… 

“Zed…” I moaned between our tongues. “Please… I want it so bad…”

“You’re so good, Marcellus… So good… You taste so good…” 

“ _Zeeed!_ ” I complained pathetically.

He pulled back, a trail of spit connecting our tongues. “Oh, you do deserve a reward for being a good boy, don’t you?” he said sweetly. 

I nodded, biting my lip with my eyes begging; giving him the best puppy-dog face I could, which wasn’t too hard since I could practically feel the ache in my cock and balls already, aching to be let out, played with… and cum.

“Sorry, you were just too sweet to resist!” he teased, joking about the food on my face. “Mmm, you’re not even undressed…” He skimmed his hands down my neck to my shirt, and began unbuttoning the top buttons, sliding his hands beneath and massaging my nipples. 

I began to breathe hard. I was so needy that I couldn’t even point out that he had his clothes on too, aside from his cock that was barely peeking out, no longer fully hard (which was a bit disappointing).

He pinched, I groaned, he giggled and kissed me. 

“Oh, so sensitive~”

“More… more! Please… Zed… fuck me…”

“Really?” he said, pulling his hands away. “After yesterday, you’re not sore?”

“I don’t care…” I whined.

“Well, I do.” He moved away, trailing his hand along my side as he moved behind me again. “I had something else in mind.”

He pulled my pants down, causing me to sigh in relief as I was finally released. He began massaging my balls and gently applying lube to my ass. What did he have in mind, if not fucking, by doing that?

I soon found out as I felt something small, stiff, and slightly curved pushed into me, and begin buzzing. 

“Ah, _ah!_ ” I cried out. A prostate massager! I began shivering almost immediately, already so tense. I felt him grip my dick, and he began gently jacking me off. I let out a shuddering sigh, resisting the urge to thrust into his hand. “F-faster…” I begged, wheezing. “God, I… I need more!”

“Ohh, cute Marcellus, so cute, such a good boy…” I gasped out again as I felt him press the vibrator into me, pushing it more against my prostate. “Yes, let me hear your voice…” he cooed some more. 

“Ah, ahn! Ahh!” I kept yelping and whining as he stroked the massager in me.

He slowed down on my cock, bunching the foreskin at the end with a squeeze. “Oho, you’re oozing so much now!” he exclaimed quietly. “And you’re so hard… you’re so close, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes!” I panted.

“Cum for me?” he asked in that sticky sweet voice he’d been using, beating me off more quickly, fingering the vibrator more aggressively. “Cum for me, Marcellus?”

“Nngh! Nngh!” I clenched my teeth. I could feel it building; it wouldn’t be long now. 

“Cum, Marcellus, cum, cum!” he commanded, his voice full of excitement and joy. “Come on, cum!” 

“O-oh, f-fuck!” I groaned loudly, breathing hard with my chest feeling hot and my nipples tingling. My voice had an embarrassing high pitch to it, as I felt him push hard inside me, the vibration of the massager feeling extreme. 

Then my ass bucked without warning, and I came, giving out a shrieking cry of pleasure as he didn’t let up. 

“So much, so much - you cum so much!” he said loudly with excitement, though it was hard to hear him as I groaned and cried, whimpering and shaking, feeling my whole fucking _pelvis_ on electric fire with each rope slung. 

I felt the toy removed and his hand steady, and I could finally give a gasping sigh of relief. The heat drained from my body, though my cock still throbbed and twitched strongly. He bunched the foreskin at the head again, squeezing, making me exhale a little hard, and I felt more oozing as he gave another happy giggle.

“Oh, how satisfying…” He had a twinkle in his voice. He’s so fucking obsessed with my load (and my foreskin, for that matter).

“You’re… telling me…” I panted, smiling a little.

He pushed me, and I mockingly collapsed on my side, sprawling on my back dramatically.

“I’m dead,” I said, though truthfully I fucking felt it.

“I can see that.”

He leaned over me, placing his cum-covered hand by my side and touching my face with his other. 

“My Marcellus…” he hummed, smiling so peacefully and lovingly that you might have forgotten…

That he just smashed my fucking face in cake and came in my hair over it.


End file.
